There Is A Time and A Place
by PutALittleLoveInIt
Summary: Nevaeh Blackburn never wanted to be thrown back in time forty-six YEARS! But she did always want to fall in love. Only problem was now wasn't the time or the place because Nevaeh has to save her own future and the lives of her new best friends.
1. November 24th 1976

Nevaeh Blackburn pushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face as she bent down lower to inspect the Draught of Living Death she was brewing. It didn't look quite right, nothing like Rose Weasleys but that was to be expected as Rose's mother was like a legend at Howarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Rose was just like her mother. Nevaeh started to panic if she didn't get this right she could fail and if that happened she was screwed. Being a Hufflepuff she wasn't quite good at anything and she really needed to pass to prove to her family and herself that she could do it.

While inspecting her potions she noticed small bubbles beginning to float to the surface, slowly and then quickening in pace until it began to boil over the edges of her cauldron. Rose Weasley yelled "Nevaeh what are you doing?!" While pushing forward to see for herself accidentally shoving Nevaeh in the process. Now if it had been any other person they would have been fine but you see Nevaeh Blackburn had never been all that good at balance and as a result of this she toppled head first into her potion.

Nevaeh landed abruptly on her back in what appeared to be her potions class, only it wasn't quite right. Nevaeh didn't have much time to continue with this train of thought as she noticed everyone in the class was staring at her as if they had seen a ghost.

"Who are you?" One boy to her right who resembled Albus Potter asked.

"I.. I.. I'm Nevaeh Blackburn." She stuttered in reply.

The professor who up until the had remained silent finally spoke up. "My dear girl" He said "Are you all right? You should go to the hospital wing straight away. Potter? Make sure she gets there safe and sound, okay?

"Sure thing professor" The young boy said with a smile on his face "I shall protect her with my life." He added, helping Nevaeh to her feet.

Nevaeh was silent for the trip, letting him do all the talking. He looked so much like Albus but he said his name was James. She was so confused, it was like she was stuck in some crazy nightmare. James took her to the hospital wing and waited for her to be checked over. After the nurse had given her the all clear she asked James to take her to the Headmasters office.

James showed her the way and told her he would wait for her outside as he wanted her to meet his friends, the marauders she thought she heard him say. Walking into the office Nevaeh was amazed for there sat no other than Albus Dumbledore. BUT THAT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! He had died so many many years ago, she had learned about it at school.

"Professor Dumbledore?" She asked cautiously, for she may have been mistaken.

"Yes Miss.... Forgive me for I seem to not know your name?" He said a little sheepishly.

"Nevaeh sir, Nevaeh Blackburn." She said slowly.

"Ah, Miss Blackburn. What can I do for you on this fine day?" Said the Headmaster.

"I don't really know how to say this sir but I'm not really sure where I am, I know I am at Hogwarts but only it is different. Like I am not in my own time." She spoke slowly and cautiously hoping the wise professor would understand.

"Not in your own time? My dear what was the date you last remember in your Hogwarts?" He said inquisitively.

"November 24th 2022." She said in response.

"2022?!" The professor exclaimed "My dear I am almost certain you are not in your time for todays date is November 24th 1976!"


	2. Great Hall

Nevaeh let out a sigh of despair. She couldn't believe it! She was stuck all alone FORTY-SIX years in the past. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked up at Albus Dumbledore and meekly asked "Can you get me back to my own time?"

The professor looked down at the girl with sorrowful eyes "I am truly sorry my dear, but I do not know how, or if it is even physically possible to get you back."

Nevaeh nodded slowly, she knew it wasn't his fault but she also knew , from what she had been taught at her Hogwarts, that Dumbledore was one of the greatest wizards of all time and if he couldn't help her, who could?

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find her voice. What was she going to do now? She felt so lost, like she was in a black abyss with a light at the end but no matter how hard she tried she could never reach it. She was walking around in circles without a hope in the world.

The professor had been staring at the young girl intently and she looked terrified. Deciding some stability would be best for her he began to speak. "Miss Blackburn I think it would be best if you were sorted into a house tonight and start attending classes next week."

Closing her eyes Nevaeh nodded her head slowly and cautiously. She didn't have any money or clothes except the robes she was wearing and her wand. "Sir," She asked quietly. "I have no money, clothes or textbooks,"

Dumbledore nodded knowingly and wandered over to a cabinet to their right. Opening it up he pulled out some clothing and a small pouch of money. Smiling as he handed these to her he said "This should cover everything you'll need, as for your textbooks I will inform your professors to give you some pre-loved textbooks."

"Thank you professor!" Nevaeh exclaimed gratefully.

"Now you may go, ask Mr. Potter to show you to the ladies rooms so you can freshen up. Please also inform him that he has been excused from this afternoons classes and is to make you feel at home." Said Dumbledore warmly.

"Thank you professor for everything." Nevaeh said quietly as she turned around and exited the Headmasters office.

James was more than happy to keep Nevaeh company for the rest of the day.

Walking into the girls bathrooms, which looked the same as the ones from her Hogwarts, Nevaeh took a quick look at the neatly folded bundle of clothing she held in her arms. After a closer inspection she realized that was the only time they looked good, when they were folded.

Nevaeh stared down in horror at the long-sleeved white blouse with shoulder pads, the ankle length navy blue skirt, the navy blue stockings and the leather lace up boots, thanking the Gods transfiguration had always been her best subject. Nevaeh had always had, in her opinion, an awesome sense of style even though she had stood out a little and she was willing to bet her LIFE that she was going to stand out a LOT in this new Hogwarts. Taking one last look down at the crimes against nature she turned on her heel and stepped into one of the newer cubicles.

Looking into the full body mirror on the wall Nevaeh grinned. She was bloody brilliant, and she looked it to. She had transfigured all the clothes she had at her own Hogwarts. She was wearing a tight, low cut black tank top with 'Nightwish' written across the front, a short black tutu and lollipop tights. To finish it all she had transfigured those god awful boots into her favorite pair of converse. Yeah, she looked good.

This theory was proven correct when she walked back out into the corridor. "Wow!" James said in horror and awe "You are going to be mauled by every guy who sees you!" Laughing at this Nevaeh simply said "I wouldn't be so sure."

James and Nevaeh sat out on the grounds all afternoon but as soon as classes were over James dragged her back up to the Castle. He was so eager for her to meet his friends, he was like a child.

"You are going to love them" Said James enthusiastically. "There is Remus, the smart one, Sirius, the ladies man and Peter, the all round odd ball."

"Oh yeah, and what are you?" Nevaeh asked jokingly.

James's eyes lit up and with a smirk on his face he replied. "Well I'm the handsome one of course, couldn't you tell?"

Nevaeh's eyes danced with laughter at James's pride as three buys snuck up behind the two and tackled James to the ground.

Nevaeh's body rolled with laughter as she helped James up off the ground he turned around to introduce his three friends who were now all staring at Nevaeh like it was the first time they had seen the sun. James laughed, for it really was a funny sight, at his friends and waved a hand in each of their faces to regain their attention. "Nevaeh this is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew..." James introduction was broken by a young girl. "Professor Dumbledore would like Miss Blackburn to please follow me to his office."

As Nevaeh walked along she couldn't help but think, Remus Lupin? Sirius Black? Peter Pettigrew? She knew those names from somewhere but where? Her train of thought was broken when she entered the headmasters office. There stood Professor Dumbledore and next to him a floating green orb.

"What is that sir?" Asked an inquisitive Nevaeh.

"This my dear" Said the wise professor "Is a time window. They can only be opened by a very powerful witch or wizard and only into the past. This one was opened not long after you left my office this afternoon.

"Does that mean you can get me back?!" asked Nevaeh excitedly.

"I am sorry Miss Blackburn but only inanimate objects can be passed through a time window. But I did receive this for you." He said handing her a brown paper bag and an envelope. "You may go now Miss Blackburn but please be at the Great Hall for your sorting in half an hour."

Nevaeh walked down to the grounds and sat by the lake. Opening the envelope she began to read.

_Miss Blackburn,_

_I am sorry to inform you that at this stage we have no way to bring you back. But all is not lost, you can undo the damages done in the Great War. Inclosed in the paper bag is a copy of 'The Great War' by Hermione Weasley. The things you do in the past will effect our time. If this happens the content in the book will change. Good luck Miss Blackburn, our time is in your hands._

_Professor McGonagall _

Nevaeh ripped open the paper bag and pulled out the book. She flipped it open to contents and ran her finger down the page searching. When she had found what she was looking for she fipped the pages until she reached _Sirius Black - Wrongly Convicted and God Father to The Boy-Who-Lived._ Ha! Nevaeh thought to herself, she knew she had heard about him from somewhere, turned out she had learnt about him at her Hogwarts!

Nevaeh looked, all the people around her were heading up towards the Castle. She jumped up and started heading towards the feast. As she was approaching the Great Hall the young girl from before came running up. "Professor Dumbledore would like you to wait out here until you hear your name." She squawked then turned on her heel and walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Writers Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here. My disclaimer, No I don't own the characters. They are all Masterpieces of J. K. Rowling, every single one of them except Nevaeh. And yeah, HSM-GREEK-GLEE-HARRYPOTTER-FAN Nevaeh is Heaven spelt backwards, my close friend had a daughter little over a year ago and that is her name - I just fell in love with it._

_Love You All_

_xx_


	3. Research

Nevaeh sat by the wall waiting for her cue to enter the Great Hall, she didn't see what the point was. She would be put in Hufflepuff, she wasn't good at anything and it wasn't like she had any talents or brains so she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw, she definitely wasn't brave so Gryffindor was out of the question and even though she would rather die than be in Slytherin she wouldn't even be in there because she was a half-blood. Yeah, she was Hufflepuff through and through.

"Tonight we will be sorting a new student, Miss Nevaeh Blackburn who was home-schooled but has decided to attend Hogwarts and will be studying along side our 6th years." That was her cue, Nevaeh took a deep breath, making a mental note not to faint and pushed the doors open. James had been right every boy in the school was turned to face her with looks of lust and all the females looked at her with envy and very few of them looked at her with respect. Nevaeh had never had so much attention. She knew if she took to much notice of this she would make a fool of her self so she kept her eyes forward, not taking them off the main table for a second.

She sat down on the wooden stool of which she had sat on what seemed only 6 years ago but really that was forty years in the future. Dumbledore walked up to her placed the aged hat on her head and took a step back. _"Hmm" _Whispered the Sorting Hat in her mind._"What do we have here? Nevaeh Blackburn, why you're forty years early. No fear though, you will do great things, I am sure of that. But where to put you, with brains like these you would make a fine Ravenclaw but no thats not quite right is it? Hmm, you are to extraordinary for Hufflepuff and not pure enough for Slytherin. Ahh but you are brave and true, it is most certainly Gryffindor for you!" _Nevaeh was confused, she was not brave, she had never been brave but still the Sorting Hat was never wrong and as it yelled out _"Gryffindor!" _she stumbled down to Gryffindor's table and sat between James and Peter Pettigrew as the Great Hall was filled with cheers and moans.

James looked ecstatic to have Nevaeh be a Gryffindor. As she sat down and the cheers died down Nevaeh was attacked by "Hello"'s and "Well done"'s. It shocked her really, at her Hogwarts, yeah she had been mildly popular, amongst the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's anyway but she had never had this much attention and she wasn't quite sure that she liked it. After the food appeared she was left in peace and ate quietly listening James talk to his friends and make puppy dog eyes at a red-head a few seats down from them.

After dinner she walked to the Gryffindor common room with them. Sitting down by the fire she began to talk to Sirius, she was curious about Harry Potter's God Father. He was very interesting and had a great sense of humor but the conversation never really got started as a tall, slender, brunette Gryffindor came and took him away.

Nevaeh sat there staring into the flames. Again a feeling of total abandonment swept over her as she thought about her best friends, Albus Potter and Nadia Aynsley. She missed them so much, she wondered what they were doing without her? Did they miss her?

"H... H... Hello?" She heard a small voice stutter from behind her. She turned around to see the petite red-head who James had been staring at all evening.

"Hello" Nevaeh said warmly.

The red-head let out a sigh of relief, it was like she had been nervous to approach her, Nevaeh couldn't understand why. "Hello" She breathed "I'm Lily Evans." She smiled and sat down next to her.

Lily Evans? Why did that name sound familiar? She mentally added it to her list of people she had to look up tonight. "Nice to meet you Lily, I'm Nevaeh."

"Nevaeh?" Lily said slowly "That is an interesting name, what does it mean?"

Nevaeh giggled, finally a question she could answer as she had done this a million times before. "Ahh, my mother was only a teenager when she had me so she choose the prettiest name she could think of not even noticing that it was Heaven backward which is easy because Nevaeh means Heaven too."

Lily smiled "It is such a gorgeous name, and so unique as well, it suits you."

"Thank you" Nevaeh replied "It is getting late can you please show me to the dorm rooms?"

"Oh, of course. Just follow me." Lily said as she stood up and wandered over towards a stair case.

Nevaeh followed Lily into the dorm, she noticed a bed at the end that was neatly made with some folded clothing sitting on the end. She looked at Lily to check that her suspicions were correct and that this was her bed. Lily nodded and walked back down to the common room. Nevaeh wandered over to her bed and picked up a frilly pink nightgown. It was hideous! Shaking her head she pulled out her wand and transfigured it into a small satin nightgown with the words "Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it.' They were lyrics from one of her favorite muggle bands Family Force 5.

Sliding into her soft warm bed she opened 'The Great War' and began to research.


	4. She Knew What She Had To Do

Nevaeh began with Peter, she felt there was something odd about the buy. He seemed very timid and cautious, not something you would be likely to find in a Gryffindor. She opened 'The Great War' to _Peter Pettigrew - The only Death Eater who wasn't in Slytherin_. Ahhh so he was a Death Eater, she had heard about them. She began to read:

_Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, was a wizard and son of Mr. and Mrs. Pettigrew. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1971 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his years at Hogwarts, he became one of the Marauders; he was best friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, and together they created the Marauder's Map. During the First Wizarding War, Peter became member of the Order of the Phoenix but defected, joining the Death Eaters out of fear, and he betrayed James, his wife Lily and their son, Harry to Lord Voldemort. After the Dark Lord's fall, he faked his own death and blamed Sirius for the betrayal of James and Lily, as well as the murder of Pettigrew and twelve muggles Pettigrew killed during his escape. Peter spent years living in his Animagus form as the Weasley familys' pet rat, Scabbers. However, his identity was exposed by Sirius and Remus in 1994 and Pettigrew, without having anywhere else to go, searched for his master and found him. Pettigrew played a key role in Voldemort's rebirth and continued to serve him during the Second Wizarding War. In the spring of 1998, during the Battle of Malfoy Manor, he possibly regretted for betraying his friends and, in a moment of rare mercy, he hesitated to strangle Harry Potter when the latter reminded him of a life debt. Pettigrew was subsequently strangled to death by the silver hand that Lord Voldemort had given to him._

Nevaeh growled. Peter had been the reason Sirius had gone to Askaban, shuddering at the thought of that place. She knew if it wasn't for Peter two of her new friends wouldn't die young. She had to stop him. So with her stomach full of hatred she continued on to Remus. She began to read _Remus Lupin - Werewolf Gaurdian_:

_Professor Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony, was a half-blood wizard, son of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and later a werewolf. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his school years, he was one of the Marauders; he was the best of friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauder's Map. After Hogwarts, Remus and his friends joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought at the First Wizarding War. However, Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, out of fear. Remus lost all of his closest friends in various ways by the end of the First Wizarding War, though he and Sirius later reclaimed their friendship. Remus taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts during the 1993–1994 school year. He was a teacher of Harry Potter, James's son, whom he taught how to make a Patronus, but resigned after Severus Snape revealed to the public that Remus was a werewolf. He fought against the Death Eaters once more in the Second Wizarding War, during which he lost his friend Sirius. In 1998, Remus married fellow Order member Nymphadora Tonks and had a son, Teddy Lupin. Remus fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, during which his wife was killed. Remus was also killed by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov during the same battle in 1998. Remus briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone for Harry, along with James, Lily, and Sirius in 1998._

So Remus was a werewolf, it made sense now, why they had been calling him Moony. She had thought it had just been some quirky nickname. He was father to Teddy Lupin, she knew him, she had met him a few times when she had stayed at the Potters, she had even had a tiny crush on him. She felt a pang in her heart, she had to stop this all of this, this pain and anger, Teddy needed his father and Remus needed his son. Slowly Nevaeh turned the page to_ Lily Evans - Mother and Saviour to the Boy-Who-Lived_:

_Lily Potter (née Evans)__ was a muggle-born witch, the youngest daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Evans and the younger sister of Petunia. She learned that she was a witch as a child, after a boy who lived nearby, Severus Snape, told her of the existence of the magic. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. A talented student, Lily was a member of the Slug Club and Head Girl in her seventh year. After Hogwarts, Lily married James Potter and they together had a son, Harry. She, James and their friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew) all joined the Order of the Phoenix during the First Wizarding War; she and her husband defying Lord Voldemort himself three times. However, Lily and James were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Lord Voldemort and their infant son. James and Lily were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew to Voldemort. Lily was murdered by Voldemort in 1981, along with her husband, while they were trying to protect their son. Lily briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone, along with James, Sirius and Remus in 1998. After the Second Wizarding War, Lily had three grandchildren through her son, Harry Potter; , Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter, who was named after Lily Evans._

Tears spilled down Nevaehs face, that kind girl she had just met was going to be murdered, sold out by her friend if Nevaeh didn't do something. This mess, this horrible mess could all be stopped, forgotten if she did something about it, and she was definitely going to do something about it! Lastly she turned to _James Potter - Father and Protector to the Boy-Who-Lived_:

_James Potter, also known as Prongs, was a pure-blood wizard and son of Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971 to 1978 and was sorted into Gryffindor house. There he became best friends with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew; together they created the Marauder's Map. Also during this time, James played Chaser for his house's Quidditch team. During his seventh year, James was Head Boy and began dating Lily Evans, whom he later married. Together, they had a son named Harry. James, Lily, and their friends all fought in the First Wizarding War as members of the Order of the Phoenix; He and Lily were also able to defy Lord Voldemort three times. However, James and Lily Potter were forced to go into hiding after a prophecy was made concerning Voldemort and their infant son. Tragically, James and Lily were betrayed by one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, to Voldemort. James was murdered by Voldemort in 1981, along with his wife, while they were trying to protect their son. James briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone for Harry, along with Lily, Sirius, and Remus in 1998._

This was all to much for her, Nevaeh hid the book under her bed rolled over and drifted off to sleep. The whole time she knew what she had to do.

* * *

_Writers Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here - Just to let you know all the italics info on the characters is not mine it is from the Harry Potter Wiki__ which is REALLY great if you need back up info so give it a look. And I don't own any of the characters in here but Nevaeh Blackburn and Nadia Aynsley (Who was mentioned once in Research) the rest are all marvelous marsterpieces of J. K. Rowling.  
_

_Love You All_

_xx_


	5. Under Her Breath

Nevaeh woke up to discover she was alone in her dorm room, she sat up and wandered over to her window to see that it was a gorgeous day outside. As it was a Thursday and classes were in progress Nevaeh would have the Gryffindor common room to herself, she smiled at the thought of this.

She quickly transfigured a navy blue knee length dress into a strapless summer dress in a vivid shade of magenta, to finish of the look she transfigured her converse into a pair of small black kitten heels. She brushed her short choppy hair, and wandered out of the dorm room and down the stairs. Walking into the common room Nevaeh began to hum 'Over The Hills and Far Away' as she headed over to the portrait. She was stopped in her tracks by the sound of someone coughing. She slowly turned around to see no other than Sirius Black walking towards her with a smirk on his face and a piece of parchment in his hand. He chuckled as he handed it to her, she looked at him with great confusion and opened the parchment and began to read:

_Miss Blackburn,_

_As you are not to be attending classes till next Monday I have asked Mr. Black to keep you occupied today and Mr. Lupin tomorrow. Please make sure they see to it that they make you feel at home and if you have any worries feel free to contact me._

_Kind Regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

"So you're to keep me company?" Nevaeh asked curiously.

"Yeah." Said Sirius casually "Lucky you." He added with a smirk on his lips.

"So...." Nevaeh said slowly "What are we going to do today?"

"Why, what ever you want." He said smoothly "It is my orders that I am to make you feel as comfortable and as at home as possible, and I do not intend to fail the Headmaster so comfortable and at home you shall feel. How about we go down to the Great Hall and get you some breakfast?"

Nevaeh noticed how every few seconds Sirius would flick his head to get his long black locks out of the way of his eyes, which Nevaeh also noticed had a cheeky glint in them. "Breakfast would be great!" Nevaeh exclaimed with a smile.

Sirius warmly returned her smile and wandered out the portrait with Nevaeh trailing behind him. The Great Hall was empty when they arrived bar two seats set out on the Gryffindor table. As they sat down two plates of porridge appeared along with some toast and pumpkin juice. They ate their breakfast in silence. Nevaeh sat looking around the Great Hall in wonder, it was identical to the Great Hall in her own time - some things just never change. A few time she stole glances out of the corners of her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to find that Sirius was closely looking at her, studying her face, not even trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Her lips grew wide in a cheek to cheek smile, she blushed when she realized she was doing this and dropped her gaze down to her breakfast and did not look up again until she was finished.

Nevaeh discovered that she really enjoyed Sirius's company, he was silent most of the time and he never pushed her into conversation. They spent the majority of the day down by the lake under a great Oak tree staring up at the sky in silence. Nevaeh couldn't believe that one day, one day soon if she didn't do anything about it this sweet innocent boy could be sent to Azkaban to rot away the rest of his life. Nevaeh felt a tear slide down her cheek, she didn't know why she had grown so attached to him. It was odd, she hadn't even known him for 24 hours.

"Nevaeh," Sirius asked quietly, his voice full of concern "What is wrong?"

Nevaeh let out a low chuckle "Don't worry," She said with a small smile "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth."

"Oh, I don't know I've seen and heard some pretty crazy things in my life and I'm brilliant at keeping secrets. It probably isn't even that bad" He said as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder - Nevaeh assumed he was talking about Remus being a werewolf, but as he or anyone else for that matter knew that she knew about Remus's 'furry little problem'.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Nevaeh whispered under her breath.


	6. Made A Change

Nevaeh lay in bed with a smile on her face, she had had such a brilliant day with Sirius. She had managed to shrug off her tears and got him 'to forget all about it. They had spent the afternoon walking around the lake and when classes were over, with the Marauders. Nevaeh was really starting to fit in and even though she missed Nadia and Albus with all her heart she knew that what she was doing now could really help their futures. Remembering the burden she had to carry, Nevaeh drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Nevaeh woke up to find they girls she shared the dorm with creeping around getting ready for class. She thought it was sweet of them, not trying to wake her up. She smiled, jumped out of bed and began the whole transfiguration thing again. She was so looking forward to tomorrow. Dumbledore had given Nevaeh and the Marauders permission to go down to Hogsmeade so Nevaeh could buy some clothes. Even though they would be hideous Nevaeh could transfigure them into things she liked and wouldn't have to worry about doing it every single bloody morning.

Walking over to the full body mirror in her room she grabbed the few hair ties Lily had given her and the hairbrush that had arrived with the set of clothing Dumbledore had given her. She quickly brushed out her fringe and styled her hair in two cute, short ponytails. Turning around to her dresser she pulled out her summer dress from the day before and transfigured it into a low cut black top, she then transfigured the black tutu she had into some three-quarter cargo pants and her kitten heels into a pair of knee high stiletto boots. Doing a quick twirl she walked down into the Common Room to meet Remus.

"Wow Nevaeh!" Remus said warmly "You look great. Now lets go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, the others have just left so if we hurry we will be able to eat with them." He headed over to the portrait door and held it open for her, following her out. He was such a sweetheart.

They made it to the Great Hall just in time to eat with the other Marauders who must of dawdled there as Nevaeh and Remus entered the same time as them. Nevaeh noticed once again that all eyes were on her as she sat down between James and Remus. Nevaeh tried not to pay much attention to this as it only made her feel awkward and nervous. She smiled and greeted all those around her and began to eat. She didn't talk much during the meals, she found it amusing enough to just sit back, relax and listen to the boys discuss quidditch, school and girls.

After breakfast Nevaeh and Remus walked James, Sirius and Peter to their Potions Class and then headed towards the Library as it was a miserable day outside. In her own Hogwarts Nevaeh tended to avoid the Library as reading gave her a headache. Well thats what she used as her excuse anyway. But sitting there with Remus, she discovered it was quite peaceful. They were sitting on a couch staring out at the grounds when Remus turned to her and asked "Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"

Nevaeh wondered, how on earth was she going to answer that? She shrugged off the worries and decided to be honest, well as honest as she could be. She turned to look at Remus with a smile on her lips. "Well you see," She began "I was kind of pushed into it." She chuckled at this.

Remus looked puzzled at this. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Nevaeh sighed, she liked Remus she really did, he was so easy to talk to and so understanding. He was a sweetheart and so kind, caring and honest. She felt like she could trust him, and she wanted to trust him with her secret, it would be like having the burden off her shoulders. Thats when she decided she was going to tell him, and only him. She made a vow to herself, she wouldn't tell anyone else. "Can I go to the Headmasters office, I need to speak with him." She asked.

"Uhh," Remus said looking extremely confused "Of course." He added with a smile as he got up and started walking towards the library exit. Nevaeh followed behind him slowly. She had to ask Dumbledore for advice first even though it was really her choice in the end but she needed his opinion. she wouldn't feel right telling Remus if she didn't talk to Albus Dumbledore first.

Nevaeh took a deep breath and knocked on the Headmaster's door. "Come in Miss Blackburn." She heard the wise man say from the other side of the door. Slowly Nevaeh pushed the door open and stumbled inside. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk staring at her through his half-moon glasses. "Sir, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice?" She asked quietly. "Child, you may ask me anything. Today however I already know about what you are here to inquire about, and I believe it is your decision to tell Mr. Lupin about where you are from. But I do believe that Mr. Lupin is the only person you should tell and he is an incredibly trustworthy person." He responded warmly. "Thank you for the advice Professor." Nevaeh said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the office.

Remus followed her to the Gryffindor common room, where she instructed him to wait. She could tell he was confused by the whole ordeal but he would understand, he had to. But at the moment he just had to wait. She ran up the stairs to her dorm room, rushed over to her bed bent down and picked up her book. Slowly she turned around and walked back down to the common room. There was Remus, just where she had left him. She sat down beside him, her legs crossed with her whole body turned to face him, the book upside down on her lap. She smiled at him, took a deep breath and began.

"Remus, what I am about to tell you may sound crazy, in fact worse than crazy but please understand that I am deadly serious and would not lie to you. What I have to tell you, you cannot ever repeat to anyone ever! Do you understand?" She said sternly, she had to know that he wouldn't betray her confidentiality. Remus nodded. "Okay. Remus the truth is I wasn't home-schooled. I attended Hogwarts only I started my sixth year in September 2022." She paused waiting for his reaction. He nodded, his eyes huge, urging her to continue. "I was in Potions one day and something wrong with my potion, another girl in my class, Rose Weasley - The daughter to the author who wrote this book" She flipped over 'The Great War'. "Accidentally pushed me into my caldron and I fell forty-six years into the past and landed in James's Potions class." Taking a deep breath she smiled at Remus before asking "Do you understand so far?"

Remus nodded his head "Yeah I think so, so your from the future, I get that but what is with the book?"

Nevaeh nodded. "Professor Dumbledore received this for me through a Time Window that opened up in his office just a few hours after I arrived here. It was sent to me by my Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, she teaches transfiguration here in your time. She wants me to try change the effects the Great War has had on my time. This book was written by Hermione Weasley who was one third of the Golden Trio. Whenever I change the future by something I do here the content in this book will change. Thats why I need to tell you, you see all the Marauders are key-parts of the Great War."

Remus looked horrified. "Do y...y...you mean w...w...we cause the war?" He stuttered. Nevaeh shook her head. "No, no, no. Not all of you." Remus looked puzzled and confused at the last part but her let Nevaeh continue. "See here," She said opening the book and opening it to _Remus Lupin - Werewolf Guardian_ "This is all about you." She handed him the book and studied his face as he read. He started shaking and a tear slid down his face. Nevaeh jumped up and rushed to his side to comfort him. "Hush, hush." She whispered. "Look!" She exclaimed pointing at the page for the words:

_Professor Remus John__Lupin__, also known as __Moony__, was a half-blood wizard, son of Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, and later a werewolf. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor house. During his school years, he was one of the Marauders; he was the best of friends with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Together they created the Marauder's Map. After Hogwarts, Remus and his friends joined the Order of the Phoenix and fought at the First Wizarding War. However, Pettigrew betrayed James and Lily Potter to Lord Voldemort, out of fear. Remus lost all of his closest friends in various ways by the end of the First Wizarding War, though he and Sirius later reclaimed their friendship. Remus taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts during the 1993–1994 school year. He was a teacher of Harry Potter, James's son, whom he taught how to make a Patronus, but resigned after Severus Snape revealed to the public that Remus was a werewolf. He fought against the Death Eaters once more in the Second Wizarding War, during which he lost his friend Sirius. In 1998, Remus married fellow Order member Nymphadora Tonks and had a son, Teddy Lupin. Remus fought at the Battle of Hogwarts, during which his wife was killed. Remus was also killed by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov during the same battle in 1998. Remus briefly appeared again through the Resurrection Stone for Harry, along with James, Lily, and Sirius in 1998._

Were beginning to rearrange themselves so it read:

_Remus fought at the Battle of Hogwarts alongside his wife, whom he protected. Remus was killed while protecting his wife from Antonin Dolohov who was later murdered by Nymphadora Tonks who avenged her husband. _

"See," Nevaeh said softly to the boy "From just showing you this, your wife lives, your son has a family, we made a change!"

* * *

_Writers Note - Hey Guys! Vicky here, just letting you know I am going away till the 9th but I will update as soon as I get home ok?_

_Love You All_

_xx_


	7. Melted Into Him

Remus looked up at her, his eyes glistening with tears, and with in a small whisper "And we will make many more, till all of this is gone." Nevaeh smiled down at the boy, he didn't deserve this, this burden, he was so young, sure she was the same age but still she had learnt about this at Hogwarts. Sure she had been one of the few who were only learning it for the first time but she was taught it. "Yeah" She replied "We will."

Nevaeh spent the next half an hour comforting the boy, and answering all the questions he had. She was explaining about Harry Potter when the Marauders returned from their afternoon classes. Nevaeh excused herself as soon as she saw them and took the book up to her dorm room and hid it again so no-one who wasn't meant to see the book didn't see it. As she wandered back down the stairs she wondered, how was Remus going to handle it, seeing his friends and knowing their awful fates, how is he going to look Peter in the eye without wanting to beat him to death, but no, violence wasn't in Remus's nature.

She walked into the common room to see Remus sitting where she had left him, pushed up into the corner of a couch, it didn't take her long to see why he was making himself as compact as possible for sitting at the other end of the couch was Peter Pettigrew deep in discussion with James. Sighing, Nevaeh power-walked over and sat between Remus and Peter, taking Remus's hand in her own. She knew how he felt, she felt the same way. Peter disgusted her.

Nevaeh watched as Sirius cocked his head to the right, clearly puzzled by her behavior. She shot a small grin at him and turned to Remus, leaning in so she could whisper in his ear. "Remus, love are you okay?" She already knew the answer and knew it had been a patronizing question but she had to know how he felt and that he knew she was there for him no matter what. "No. Not at all, I can't believe him! How can he just sit there talking to them, he doesn't deserve their friendship!" He responded in a wheeze. Nevaeh nodded, she completely agreed. She turned and watched three-quarters of the marauders enjoy themselves.

Nevaeh woke up early, she was excited to be going into Hogsmeade with James, Remus and Sirius. Peter was meant to be coming but had conveniently been given detention with Professor Slughorn. She was ecstatic, Remus might actually be able to relax and enjoy himself. Smiling as she thought this, God knows that boy needs some joy in his life. She leapt out of bed looking at the clock next to her head to see that she had an hour, she was meeting the boys outside the Great Hall at eight. Stretching and yawning as she wandered over to the dresser next to her bed looking out her window she saw that it was a lovely day outside. Perfect. She pulled out her top from the previous day and began to transfigure it. As she began to walk out the door of her dorm she took a quick look at herself, she was wearing a black boob tube, a frilly and layered black mini skirt, a short pink cardigan and to finish it off pink knee high stiletto boots. Crap! She thought looking at the clock, she only had two minutes to meet the boys, grabbing her money she ran out the door and sprinted to the Great Hall.

The boys forgave her for being late, they had only been waiting for fifteen minutes. They walked in silence to Hogsmeade. As there was only one clothing shop in Hogsmeade in 1976 they headed to Gladrags Wizardwear. They walked her to the door but James and Remus wanted to go to Honeydukes so it was just Sirius left with Nevaeh. She was quite pleased by this, but she wasn't about to let him know that, she didn't know if his ego could take it. She giggled at this thought.

As they were walking around the store, Sirius looked at her oddly. She figured it was propbably because she was just grabbing anything she could. She was right.

"Ahh Nevaeh?" Sirius asked inquisitively.

"Yes Sirius?" She responded with a small smile on her lips.

"Why are you grabbing such awful clothing? Its quite..... different from your normal attire." He looked her up and down at the last part.

"I know," She replied "I'm quite good at transfiguration you see, so when we get back to the castle i'll just transfigure it into clothing I actually like because I can't seem to find my style of clothing anywhere I look."

Sirius looked impressed. "Do you mind if I watch you do that?" He asked quietly.

"Of course." She said with a smile playing on her lips "I can always use someone else's opinion and you can fold it all for me."

They continued wandering through out the store, Sirius's arms becoming more and more filled with clothes. They were running out of time, they had promised to meet the others at Madame Puddifoots tea shop. The boys had all wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, but Nevaeh had won. She had given them all a look with puppy-dog eyes and they had been like putty in her hands. Grinning at thought Nevaeh picked up the last pair of shoes and walked over to the counter to pay for the clothing. They left the shop, Nevaeh's pouch much much lighter and both hers and Siruis's arms laden with shopping bags. They were quite a sight. They got to Madam Puddifoots just a few minutes before James and Remus who found it hilarious that Sirius was carrying the majority of Nevaeh's purchases. They stopped after Sirius shot them both death glares and they even offered to carry a few bags themselves.

They ate lunch rather quickly as all the boys had a lot of homework to get started on. When they returned to the castle Sirius and Nevaeh bid the other two farewell and headed off in the other direction. Nevaeh had no idea where she was going, she was just following Sirius. They arrived at the seventh floor and Sirius started walking around oddly, Nevaeh just turned around to look at the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls ballet. She was pulled from behind into what appeared to be a changing room of a clothing store, only bigger.

"Where are we?" Nevaeh breathed.

"The Room of Requirement." He laughed looking at her puzzled face. "It's a secret, come on lets get to work. You've got a lot of clothes."

They spent the next four hours working at her clothes, Nevaeh could have done it faster but Sirius insisted on her trying on everything after she had transfigured it. She had just transfigured her final outfit and was putting in on in the changing room, it was by far the best. She checked herself out in the mirror, she had on a short pink and white dress that hugged her curves and thigh high white boots.

"Ready?" She called out.

"READY!" Sirius shouted back.

Taking a deep breath Nevaeh walked out, She laughed at the look of horror on Sirius's face. "You like?" She giggled.

"Holy Merlin!" Was all he said as he stalked over to her with a look of hunger on his face. He picked her up by her waist, running one of his hands through her hair and down her back. Nevaeh leaned towards him, a small smile on her lips as she melted into him.

* * *

_Writer's Note - Hey Guys! Vicky Here, Don't own any characters other than Nevaeh and Nadia. And just coz I got a question about it from **Bozzonita **here is Nevaeh's Background:_

_Nevaeh Onyx Blackburn was brought up by her mother, Acacia Balckburn ( Muggle) who had Nevaeh at 16 (19th May 2006), Nevaeh never knew her father who was Kevin Whitby, a Hufflepuff three years behind Harry Potter. He was 19 when Nevaeh was born. Acacia did not know Kevin was a Wizard and was shocked to find her daughter was a witch but she was very open-minded about it all and even gave Nevaeh the name of her father who Nevaeh met at age 14_.

_Love You All_

_xx_


	8. Worry About

Nevaeh sighed, this was not how it was meant to go. She was meant to save the future and the lives of her new friends. She was to let nothing to get in the way of her mission. She was not meant to fall in love, NO this wasn't love this was lust. love was not being able to live without someone. Love meant no longer being yourself, you were now someone else as well. You had to work at love. No this wasn't love, it had the potential to be love but at the moment it is lust and she couldn't let it continue. It could jeopardize everything!

She rolled over to look at the clock to see that it was already ten o'clock. Normally she would be up already but it was a Sunday and she felt like being lazy so she closed her eyes and drifted back into peaceful slumber. This peaceful slumber only lasted an hour or two till she was rudely awoken by two black-haired boys jumping up and down on her.

"Sirius... James..." She whimpered "Get off me!" The boys took one look at the glowering Nevaeh beneath them and leapt of. She looked ready to kill. "Sorry N...N...Nevaeh!" James stuttered as he ran out of the dorm. Sirius stood there grinning cheek to cheek like the cheshire cat. "What you going to do love?" He teased "Kiss me to death?" Nevaeh raised an eyebrow and gave him her best attempt at a death glare. Sirius chuckled as he sauntered over to her bedside. "You don't scare me" He said. "I should." She mumbled. Sirius pulled her sheets back and sat beside her. "But you don't." He teased as he grabbed her and sat her on his lap so she was facing him. She sighed, why was she always in trouble of compromising her mission.

Nevaeh eventually managed to kick Sirius out of her room so she could get changed into a pair of skinny jeans, a tight turquoise tank top and her pair of black Converse. She stumbled down the stairs to end up, once again in Siruis's arms. He looked down at her chuckling "Looks like my little klutz finally decided to grace everyone with her presence." "Oh ha ha ha!" She said sarcastically. "Aww no need to be so mean." Sirius whimpered. "Pfft! You'll live!" She laughed jumping out of his arms.

Remus grinned at her. "Good morning sleepy head." He said as he ruffled his fingers through her already messy hair. "I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the lake and .... talk? This afternoon?" He said with a more serious tone. Nevaeh nodded, she knew they really had to get to work. "Give me ten minutes and we can go, okay?" "Sure." He replied with a smile.

Nevaeh ran up to her dorm. She yanked open her dresser and pulled out her cargo fur jacket. Getting down her hands and knees she stretched her arms out underneath her bed looking for her book. Finding the brown paper bag she jumped up and walked out of the dorm, walking down the stairs she pulled on her jacket and walked to Remus's side and took his hand in hers and walked towards the portrait door. "Hey! Where you going with my girl?" Sirius yelled from the other side of the room with a grin on his face. Nevaeh opened her mouth but quickly closed it again choosing to ignore his cheeky remark and pulled Remus through the door.

They made there way down to the lake and sat under the great Oak under the silver sky. She pulled out the book and opened it up. "Okay the biggest factor in James and Lily's deaths is Peter. What are we going to do about him?" She asked. Remus looked at her confused, this was all to real for him. Nevaeh could tell she wasn't going to get a response so she started to speak. "Okay. Well here is the information on James and Lily's deaths, I know you don't want to know but it is important. Sirius was their Secret-Keeper until he convinced James and Lily to change Peter to being their Secret-Keeper, so they did and he sold them out to Voldemort. On October 31st 1981 he killed them." Remus was shocked. "1981?! But thats only five years away!" "Hush, hush," She whispered "We can stop it, look the way I see it we have two options. A) We try and make James and Lily see that Peter isn't the type of person they want around. But I don't truly think that will work as disliking someone who isn't a Slytherin isn't in James's nature. So that brings us to plan B) Never let them make Peter their Secret-Keeper. I think it will work but we have to wait a few year all we have to do is make James and Lily see they are perfect for each other." Remus smiled faintly, she was trying to help, to save him and his friends.

"JAMES! Put me down!" Remus and Nevaeh turned around to see James carrying Lily over his shoulder. Laughing he put her down only to grab her in his arm and gently pull her in to give her a sweet small kiss. "Well," Nevaeh said with a grin on her face "Thats one less thing we have to worry about."


	9. Writer's Note Sorry Guys!

_WRITERS NOTE!!!!_

_LOOK GUYS I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY TO THE FEW LOVELY AND SWEET PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK... BAD! I JUST DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO.... AT ALL. HOWEVER FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ A PERFECT STRANGER I'M GOING TO GO WRITE THE SEQUEL FOR THAT WHILE I TRY AND FIGURE OUT WHERE ON EARTH THERE IS A TIME AND A PLACE IS GOING TO GO. FEEL FREE TO GIVE ME IDEAS IF YOU WANT IT MIGHT HELP BUT I'M NOT SURE I TRY TO THINK AND JUST COME UP TOTAL BLANK!!!!_

_LOVE YOU ALL_

_XX_


End file.
